March 2011 Lists (OCG)
The following are the Forbidden and Limited Lists for the TCG & OCG effective March 1, 2011. Each card name written in bold signifies its new status in each list. Forbidden 「禁止カード」 Monster Cards * Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning 「カオス・ソルジャー　－開闢の使者－」 * Chaos Emperor Dragon - Envoy of the End 「混沌帝龍　－終焉の使者－」 * Cyber-Stein 「デビルフランケン」 * Cyber Jar 「サイバーポッド」 * Dark Magician of Chaos 「混沌の黒魔術師」 * Dark Strike Fighter 「ダーク・ダイブ・ボンバー」 * Destiny Hero - Disk Commander 「 　ディスクガイ」 * Fiber Jar 「ファイバーポッド」 * Goyo Guardian 「ゴヨウ・ガーディアン」 (From Limited) * Magical Scientist 「魔導サイエンティスト」 * Magician of Faith 「 」 * Makyura the Destructor 「処刑人－マキュラ」 * Rescue Cat 「レスキューキャット」 * Sinister Serpent 「キラー・スネーク」 * Substitoad 「イレカエル」 * Thousand-Eyes Restrict 「サウザンド・アイズ・サクリファイス」 * Tribe-Infecting Virus 「同族感染ウィルス」 * Tsukuyomi 「 」 * Victory Dragon 「ヴィクトリー・ドラゴン」 * Witch of the Black Forest 「黒き森のウィッチ」 * Yata-Garasu 「 」 Spell Cards * Brain Control 「 －ブレイン・コントロール－」 * Butterfly Dagger - Elma 「蝶の短剣－エルマ」 * Card of Safe Return 「生還の宝札」 * Change of Heart 「 わり」 * Cold Wave 「大(だい)寒(かん)波(ぱ)」 (From Limited) * Confiscation 「押収」 * Delinquent Duo 「いたずら好きな双子悪魔」 * Dimension Fusion 「次元融合」 * Graceful Charity 「天使の施し」 * Harpie's Feather Duster 「ハーピィの羽根帚」 * Heavy Storm 「 」 * Last Will 「遺言状」 * Mass Driver 「マスドライバー」 (From Unlimited) * Metamorphosis 「突然変異」 * Mirage of Nightmare 「悪夢の蜃気楼」 * Painful Choice 「苦渋の選択」 * Pot of Greed 「強欲な壺」 * Premature Burial「 すぎた 」 * Raigeki 「サンダー・ボルト」 * Snatch Steal 「強奪」 * Temple of the Kings 「王家の神殿」 * The Forceful Sentry 「強引な番兵」 Trap Cards * Crush Card Virus 「 のデッキ ウイルス」 * Exchange of the Spirit 「現世と冥界の逆転」 * Imperial Order 「王宮の勅命」 * Last Turn 「ラストバトル！」 * Ring of Destruction 「破壊輪」 * Sixth Sense 「第六感」 * Time Seal 「刻の封印」 Limited 「制限カード」 Monster Cards * Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind 「ＢＦ－疾風のゲイル」 * Blackwing - Kalut the Moon Shadow 「ＢＦ－月影のカルート」 (From Unlimited) * Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier 「 の ブリューナク」 * Dark Armed Dragon 「ダーク・アームド・ドラゴン」 * Dandylion 「ダンディライオン」 (From Semi-Limited) * Elemental Hero Stratos 「 エアーマン」 * Exodia the Forbidden One 「封印されしエクゾディア」 * Gladiator Beast Bestiari 「 ベストロウリィ」 * Gorz the Emissary of Darkness 「冥府の使者ゴーズ」 * Honest 「オネスト」 (From Semi-Limited) * Left Arm of the Forbidden One 「封印されし者の左足」 * Left Leg of the Forbidden One 「封印されし者の左腕」 * Lumina, Lightsworn Summoner 「ライトロード・サモナー　ルミナス」 * Marshmallon 「マシュマロン」 * Mezuki 「 」 * Mind Master 「メンタルマスター」 * Morphing Jar 「メタモルポット」 * Necroface 「ネクロフェイス」 * Necro Gardna 「ネクロ・ガードナー」 * Neo-Spacian Grand Mole 「Ｎ･グランモール」 * Night Assailant 「深淵の暗殺者」 * Plaguespreader Zombie 「ゾンビキャリア」 * Right Arm of the Forbidden One 「封印されし者の右足」 * Right Leg of the Forbidden One 「封印されし者の右腕」 * Sangan 「クリッター」 * Summoner Monk 「召喚僧サモンプリースト」 * Tragoedia 「トラゴエディア」 * Trishula, Dragon of the Ice Barrier 「 の トリシューラ」 YOUR DAD TACO Semi-Limited 「準制限カード」 Monster Cards * Archlord Kristya 「大天使クリスティア」 (From Unlimited) * Card Trooper 「カード・ガンナー」 (From Limited) * Debris Dragon 「デブリ・ドラゴン」 (From Unlimited) * Destiny Hero - Malicious 「 　ディアボリックガイ」 * Spirit Reaper 「魂を削る死霊」 (From Limited) * Judgment Dragon 「 」 * Lonefire Blossom 「ローンファイア・ブロッサム」 Spell Cards * Chain Strike 「連鎖爆撃」 * Magical Stone Excavation 「魔法石の採掘」 * Megamorph 巨大化 (From Limited) * Mystical Space Typhoon 「サイクロン」 * Overload Fusion オーバーロード・フュージョン (From Limited) * Royal Tribute 「王家の生け贄」 (From Unlimited) Trap Cards * Bottomless Trap Hole 「奈落の落とし穴」 * Icarus Attack 「ゴッドバードアタック」 (From Unlimited) * Magic Cylinder 「魔法の筒」 * Ojama Trio 「おジャマトリオ」 * Solemn Warning 「神の警告」 (From Unlimited) Unlimited 「制限解除」 * Chaos Sorcerer 「カオス・ソーサラー」 (From Semi-Limited) * Demise, King of Armageddon 「終焉の王デミス」 (From Semi-Limited) * Snipe Hunter スナイプストーカー (From Semi-Limited) * Dewloren, Tiger King of the Ice Barrier 「氷結界の虎王ドゥローレン」 (From Semi-Limited) * Gold Sarcophagus 「封印の黄金櫃」 (From Semi-Limited) * Skill Drain 「スキルドレイン」 (From Semi-Limited) * Ultimate Offering 「血の代償」 (From Semi-Limited) References * Shriek.twoday.net Banned and Restriction List